winxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:PaperCats/Brudnopis/Bloom
Bloom – czarodziejka Smoczego Płomienia, założycielka i liderka Klubu Winx, księżniczka oraz Wróżka Strażniczka planety Domino, uczennica Alfei. Historia Wczesne życie Kiedy Bloom była jeszcze małym dzieckiem, jej królestwo zostało zaatakowane przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy, Valtora i Mandragorę, którzy zniszczyli Domino i zmienili je w lodową pustynię. Jej starsza siostra Daphne nie była w stanie walczyć z nimi, więc poświęciła się i zesłała Bloom na Ziemię, by ochronić ją oraz Smoczy Płomień, który w niej drzemie przed wiedźmami. Bloom pojawiła się na Ziemi w Gardenii, w budynku, w którym wzniecił się ogień. W budynku odnalazł ją strażak Mike, który zdecydował się ze swoją żoną Vanessą przygarnąć ją. Bloom miała normalne dzieciństwo. Bliskie więzi nawiązała z dziewczyną o imieniu Selina. Nawiązała również rywalizację z dziewczyną o imieniu Mitzi oraz umawiała się z chłopakiem o imieniu Andy. Przygarnęła również króliczka, którego nazwała Kiko. Przez ten cały czas żyła w nieświadomości o swoim prawdziwym pochodzeniu. Sezon 1 Bloom, spędzając wolny czas w parku, napotyka się na czarodziejkę Stellę, która walczy z ogrem Knutem oraz jego potworami. Widząc, że czarodziejka jest w zagrożeniu, Bloom usiłuje jej pomóc, przez co przypadkowo uwalnia potężną energię, która zmusza ogra do odwrotu. Chwilę po walce Stella opada z sił, przez co Bloom decyduje sie zabrać ją do domu. Tam opowiada rodzicom co się stało, jednak ci nie wierzą córce. Gdy Stella się obudziła, wyjaśniła co się stało w parku oraz zabiera Bloom do wymiaru Magix, by zaproponować jej naukę w szkole dla czarodziejek Alfea. Po powrocie na Ziemię, dom Bloom zostaje zaatakowany przez Knuta i Trola Łowcę, z którymi udaje się uporać wraz z pomocą Specjalistów, których wezwała Stella. Bloom zdecydowana na naukę w Alfei, przenosi się do Magixu wraz ze Stellą i Kiko. Ponieważ Bloom nie ma na liście uczniów, używa imienia księżniczki Varandy z Callisto. W Alfei poznaje nowe przyjaciółki, kolejno Florę, Tecnę i Musę, z którymi wraz ze Stellą dzielą pokój. Udaje się z nimi na miasto coś zjeść. Kiedy rozmawiała w budce telefonicznej z mamą, zauważyła Knuta, którego zdecydowała się śledzić. Podsłuchuje jego rozmowę z Trix, lecz niestety zostaje nakryta przez Darcy. Niezdolna do obrony Bloom obrywała od wiedźm. Po chwili pojawiły się pozostałe czarodziejki, które po krótkiej walce uciekły wraz z Bloom. Wydało się kłamstwo o imieniu i pochodzeniu dziewczyny, jednak dyrektor Faragonda pozwoliła dziewczynie zostać w szkole. Tego samego wieczora Bloom wymyśliła nazwę dla grupy „Klub Winx” oraz sygnaturę dla niego. Podczas śniadania Faragonda ogłasza, że odbędzie się dziś w nocy bal na cześć nowych uczniów, w którym udział wezmą również magicy ze szkoły Czerwonej Fontanny. Bloom nie mając stroju na tę okazję udaje się z Winx na zakupy, jednak niczego nie udaje się kupić. Dziewczyna decyduje się sama uszyć strój. Kiedy udała się poszukać nożyczek natrafiła na Trix, które zamierzały wywołać chaos na balu i wykorzystać okazję by ukraść pierścień Stelli. Bloom opowiada o wszystkim dziewczynom, które niedopuszczają do tego by plan Trix się ziścił. Kiedy Bloom idzie się przebrać, zauważa szkatułkę Stelli, która odlatuje w stronę Trix. Bloom udaje się za nią i konfrontuje się z czarownicami. Tym razem czarodziejka przemienia się i broni przed wiedźmami. Po walce Bloom dokańcza strój i udaje się na bal. Winx są na lekcji na czarnych bagnach, gdzie mają za zadanie dotrzeć do polany w Lesie Zadumy bez używania magii. Winx zauważają jak zestrzelony statek Specjalistów spada na ziemię, a następnie dowiadują się, że uciekł z niego trol, którego przewozili. Czarodziejki dochodzą do wniosku, że ktoś pomógł uciec trolowi, więc decydują się odłożyć zadanie na później i dołączyć do poszukiwań. Stella nie słuchając ostrzeżeń Flory zaplątuje się w roślinę, a chwilę później Winx znajdują Specjalistów złapanych w tę samą roślinę. Flora uspokoiła je i dalej wyruszli w drogę. Grupa zdecydowała się przejść przez rzekę skacząc po kępkach torfu poruszanych przez wir. Riven wpada do wody, ale reszcie udaje się go wyciągnąć. Kiedy kontynuują poszukiwania, nagle usłyszeli krzyk i odnaleźli trola atakującego dziewczęta z Alfei. Decydują się na plan, w którym Winx odwrócą jego uwagę, a Specjaliści go skują, jednak ci zostają odepchnięci przez trola, który następnie uciekł. Trol niestety zniknął. Specjaliści żegnają się z Winx, a dziewczyny otrzymują zaliczenie zadania. Kiedy Winx przygotowują jedzenie, Stella informuje je, że Sky zaprosił ją na randkę. Dziewczyna prosi je o pomoc w dobiorze ubrania. Bloom proponuje jej niebieską sukienkę, na którą zdecydowała się Stella. Kiedy się już naszykowała, dała Bloom swój pierścień by go pilnowała. Rano budzi je hałas z pokoju Stelli, która zachowuje się dziwnie. Dziewczyny jednak ignorują to i idą na zajęcia, na których Stella się nie pojawia. Bloom idzie sprawdzić co u niej, jednak ta ją atakuje, a następnie ucieka. Po ataku Stelli, dziewczyny zastanawiają się co się mogło stać i udają się do Sky'a, lecz ten nie ma pojęcia o żadnej randce. Następnie Winx udają się do miasta Magix, gdzie próbują odnaleźć Czarną Lagunę, lokal, w którym miała się odbyć randka. Drogę wskazuje im tajemniczy facet. Kiedy pojawiają się na miejscu, Winx czują, że coś jest nie tak. W budynku spotykają Stellę, która atakuje dziewczyny. Winx odkrywają, że nie jest to Stella, a Darcy i że wpadły w pułapkę Trix. Dziewczyny przemieniają się, a Trix domagają się wymiany. Chcą pierścień, w zamian za życie Stelli. Bloom ulega i oddaje Icy pierścień. Bloom przeszukuje bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu informacji o pierścieniu Stelli. Dowiaduje się, że był on w rodzinie czarodziejki od pokoleń. Chce później poszukać informacji o Wielkim Smoku, ale Faragonda proponuje osobiście opowiedzieć jej historię. Wyjaśnia, że smok wyłonił się z ciemności i stworzył różne światy, i rozsiał na nich życie. Następnie zamieszkał na Domino. Plenta ostatecznie została zniszczona i zamieniona w lodową pustynię. Bloom wraca do pokoju do dziewczyn i razem planują odzyskać pierścień Stelli. Decydują się włamać do Chmurnej Wieży podziemnymi tunelami. Stella znajduje w szkole swój pierścień. Po chwili trafiają do sali archiwum. Bloom uważa, że ma szansę dowiedzieć się tutaj prawdy o sobie. Znajduje księgę z jej imieniem, jednak ta okazała się żywa i nie pozwoliła Bloom na otwarcie się. Po chwili wszystkie wyjścia znikają. Winx przemieniają się i razem niszczą ścianę, dzięki czemu wydostają się z sali. Dziewczyny jdnak zostały zaatakowane przez pająki. Flora tworzy pożeracza owadów, który zajmuje się stworzeniami, jednak te łączą się ze sobą, tworząc potwora. Winx pokonują go, a po chwili pojawia się jeszcze jeden pająk. Stella chcąc go pokonać wywołała przez przypadek pożar, który zagrodził Winx wyjście. Bloom po chwili usłyszała głos w głowie, który wyprowadził dziewczyny z wieży. Winx za włamanie do Chmurnej Wieży zostają ukarane przez Faragondę i zostaje odebrana im moc. Griselda uważając, że odebranie mocy to za mało, każe Winx zostać w szkole i posprzątać ją, kiedy pozostałe uczennice udają się na koncert. Winx wzywają Specjalistów, by ci pomogli im w sprzątaniu, po czym urządzają w budynku imprezę. Niespodziewanie w budynku pojawił się minotaur. Stella zaproponowała użycie sprzętu do czyszczenia, by się z nim rozprawić. Po załatwieniu potwora, zauważyły kaczkę Icy – Pepe, dzięki której zrozumiały, że to robota Trix. Bloom twierdzi, że powinny udać się do gabinetu Faragondy, by za pomocą kryształowej kuli przyglądać się sytuacji. Na miejscu jednak już były dyrektorka oraz Griselda, które odesłały Trix do Chmurnej Wieży, podziękowały Specjalistom za pomoc i przywróciły moc Winx. Bloom śni o Daphne, która prosi ją by pamiętała. Sama jednak nie wie o co chodzi. Rano Flora informuje ją, że dziś jest Dzień Róży, tutejsze święto mamy, więc zajęcia są odwołane. Flora i Tecna udają się w rodzinne strony, a Bloom wraz ze Stellą i Musą decydują się zostać. Bloom wyjaśnia, że powrót na Ziemię sprawiłby, że zaczęłaby za bardzo tęsknić za rodzicami. Stella informuje, że jej rodzice się rozwodzą, a Musa straciła matkę gdy była mała. Po chwili dziewczyny otrzymują zaproszenie na festyn od Specjalistów; Musa rezygnuje z udziału. Bloom, mając sprzeczkę z Rivenem, dostaje od Timmiego kask, który mogłaby wręczyć mu w ramach przeprosin, co Bloom czyni. Wtedy Stella informuje Bloom, że Timmiego nie ma w Magix i że była to pułapka. Bloom przemienia się i usiłuje dogonić Rivena, który wziął udział w wyścigu. Niestety kask wywołuje u niego zawroty głowy, przez co rozbił się na motorze. Obok niego pojawiła się Darcy, która wyleczyła go. Bloom próbuje odciągnąć Darcy od niego i wytłumaczyć mu, że wypadek był sprawką Trix, jednak ten jej nie wierzy i odchodzi. Pomimo wszystkiego więź czarodziejek między pozostałymi Specjalistami wzrosła. Ponownie podczas snu Bloom zostaje nawiedzona przez Daphne. Sen spowodował, że Bloom nieświadomie zaczęła się przemieniać w łóżku, co zwróciło uwagę Flory i Stelli, które zmartwione przypadkiem obudziły Bloom. Rankiem Bloom opowiadała o swoich snach, a Tecna je analizowała. Tecna uważa, że postać chce przekazać jej jakąś wiadomość, ale Stella uważa, że przesadza, czym denerwuje Bloom. Później Bloom usiłuje znaleźć jakieś informacje w bibliotece o Daphne, jednak miała problemy z nadlatującymi książkami dopóki Faragonda nie przybyła. Później wraz z innymi Winx oraz Specjalistami przybyły pomóc Musie, którą zaatakowały czarownice z Chmurnej Wieży. Pod wpływem emocji Bloom uwolniła nieznaną, potężną energię, którą pokonała Trix. Bloom nie może przestać myśleć o Daphne, z powodu częstych snów o niej. Zdezorientowana Bloom dowiaduje się od dziewczyn, że zbliża się egzamin w pokoju symulacji. Będąc już w pokoju Palladium przedstawia jak działa maszyna. Wyjaśnia również jak ma wyglądać egzamin – czarodziejki muszą wybrać między zmierzeniem się ze złymi czarami wiedźm, a ożywieniem wymarłego środowiska. Kiedy zapadła noc Bloom udała się do Czerwonej Fontanny, spędzić czas z Brandonem, gdzie opowiadali sobie nawzajem o tym jak spędzili dzisiejszy dzień. Następnego dnia rozpoczyna się egzamin, który pierwsza zaczęła Bloom. Wybrała ożywienie środowiska, a Domino jako planetę do odnowienia. Kiedy zaczynała pojawiły się Trix zmuszając czarodziejkę do walki. Myśląc, że w czasie bitwy straciła Kiko, emocje wzięły nią w górę i uwolniła potężną energię. Trix zniknęły, a Bloom zobaczyła wiele klonów Kiko, będących jedynie hologramami. Bloom została zabrana z symulacji, a profesor przełożył test, gdyż moc czarodziejki uszkodziła maszynę. Bloom wpada wprost na kłótnię Stelli z Florą, dotyczącą jej roślin, które wszędzie umieszcza. Flora twierdzi, że Tecna nie ma z nimi problemu, jednak po chwili odkrywa, że ta została przez jedną z nich uwięziona w szafie. Po kłótni z nimi, Flora obwieszcza, że przeniesie rośliny na czarne bagna. Bloom próbuje odwieść ją od tego pomysłu, ale Flora opuściła pokój. Bloom wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie dziewczynom i ruszyła za Florą. Pozostałe Winx ruszyły za nią i znalazły Florę na bagnach. Ta powiedziała, że wróci do Alfei jak tylko znajdzie Giadolę Radosną. Pozostałe Winx przyłączyły się do poszukiwań, na które Stella cały czas narzekała. Natrafiły na wodne nimfy, które zaprowadziły Winx do ich królowej. Ta opowiedziała Winx o potworze z Czarnej Wyspy, który ich nęka. Winx zdecydowały się pomóc nimfom. Kiedy leciały na wodą, wyłonił się z niej wielki stwór, który pożarł Musę. Winx ruszyły w wodę za potworem i wyciągnęły Musę z jego paszczy. Kiedy wyłoniły się z niej, trafiły na Czarną Wyspę, na ktorej Winx, z wyjątkiem Tecny, zaczęły usypiać, przez obecność gazu. Bloom przed zaśnięciem zdążyła wskazać Tecnie drzewo-przywódcę oraz ptaki z nimfami śpiącymi pod nim. Tecna utworzyła nad Bloom bańkę powietrza, którą pokryła powoli wyspę budząc wszystkich. Obudzona nimfa mówi Winx, że wyspa jest tak naprawdę skorupą wilekiego żółwia, który zasnął z powodu gazu wierzby. Bloom i Flora rozprawiają się z drzewem. Problem nimf został zażegnany, a królowa we wdzięczności przekazuje Florze Giadolę Radosną. Bloom spędza czas z Brandonem w mieście Magix, opowiadając mu o swoich snach. Chciałaby dowiedzieć się więcej o nimfie Daphne, jednak nagle w szkolnej bibliotece zniknęły wszystkie książki na jej temat. Brandon powiedział, że Timmy może pomóc, po czym pożegnali się. W Alfei Palladium chce rozpocząć egzamin po naprawie symulatora, jednak nie pojawiła się Stella. Bloom mówi, że ta źle się poczuła i kiedy pozostałe dziewczyny zaliczyły egzamin, udała się do pielęgniarki sprawdzić jak Stella się czuje. Jednak nie było jej tam. Bloom znalazła ją w jej pokoju, gdzie szykowała się wyborów Miss Magix. Winx były złe na nią, ale zgodziły się ostatni raz jej pomóc. Kiedy dziewczyny szykowały Stellę, Bloom natknęła się na korytarzu na dziewczynę, której włosy nagle zakręciły się. Zapłakana uciekła, mijając się z Trix. Bloom zauważyła je i przeczuła kłopoty. Po prezentacji uczestniczek pocieszała Stellę martwiącą się o wygraną i pogratulowała uczestniczce z numerem 10, Lucy, którą wszyscy się zachwycili. Ta jednak zignorowała Bloom. Po prezentacji talentów zwyciężyła Lucy, jednak okazało się, że miała na sobie urok, więc faktyczną zwyciężczynią została Stella. Po wyborach Bloom przypomniała Stelli o egzaminie. Następnego dnia rozpoczął się egzamin czarodziejki, który jednak ta oblała. Winx mimo to cieszą się nadchodzącymi wakacjami. Bloom spędza wakacje na Ziemi, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami. Będąc na dworze napotyka się na Mitzi, która wytyka jej zniknięcie. Kończąc rozmowę z dziewczyną zauważa nad innymi ludźmi ich aurę, pokazującą prawdziwą naturę ludzi. Kiedy dociera do kwiaciarni mamy zauważa w środku dwóch mężczyzn rozmawiających z nią. Dzięki nowej zdolności widzi, że mężczyzni planują przejąć interes mamy i zbudować na miejscu kwiaciarni supermarket. Bloom informuje mamę o zamiarach biznesmenów, a ta rozwiązuje z nimi umowę. Czarodziejka spędza czas z rodzicami, jednak Vanessa ciągle otrzymuje pogróżki od mężczyzn, a jej lokal jest wandalizowany. Podczas snu, Bloom widzi wizję kwiacarni w płomieniach, przez co budzi się z krzykiem. Mike i Vanessa przychodzą do córki, a ta informuje ich, że ma złe przeczucia co do lokalu. Cała trójka ruszyła w stronę kwiaciarni, która podobnie jak w wizji stała w płomieniach. Mike zadzwonił po straż pożarną, po czym ruszył za Bloom, która weszła do lokalu próbując ugasić płomienie. W środku Bloom ma wizję – widzi siebie jako dziecko w budynku otoczonym płomieniami oraz Mike'a, który ratuję ją z niego. Potem słyszy wołanie ze środka kierowcy dwóch mężczyzn. Oboje wyciągają mężczyznę, który wyjaśnia co się stało i szczerze przeprasza za swoje czyny. Następnego dnia Bloom wypytuje rodziców o wizję, którzy wyjawiają jej, że po znalezieniu jej w budynku przygarnęli ją. Bloom niepodoba się to, że ci zwlekali z tym, jednak podkreśla, że mimo to nadal ich kocha. Będąc ponownie w Alfei opowiada Winx co się stało, a te próbują pocieszyć dziewczynę. Bloom cieszy się, jednak nadal pozostało wiele pytań, na które nie ma odpowiedzi. W Alfei trwają egzaminy. Bloom ma za zadanie zdobyć róże i odłożyć ją na dane miejsce unikając świateł. Pozostałe Winx zestresowane oglądają wyczyny Bloom, jednak ta świetnie sobie radzi i zdaje na piątkę. Później spotyka się z Brandonem w mieście Magix. Tam opowiada mu o swoich przybranych rodzicach oraz o pytaniach jakie ją dręczą – skąd pochodzi oraz źródło jej mocy. Twierdzi, że odpowiedź znajdzie w sali archiwum w Chmurnej Wieży. Brandon decyduje się pomóc Bloom. Wieczorem ten przyjeżdża po nią do Alfei i razem wymykają się do Chmurnej Wieży. Będąc już w szkole, za pomocą GPS, który Brandon dostał od Timmiego, docierają do sali archiwum. Tam odnajdują jedną z Zaginionych Ksiąg, mających odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Bloom zadaje księdze pytanie i dowiaduje się z niej straszliwej prawdy – jest wcieleniem Trzech Prastarych Wiedźm i gdy stanie się prawdziwą czarodziejką, przejmą nad nią kontrolę. Brandon nie dowierza i przeraża się tą wizją. Bloom prosi go o odwiezienie jej do Alfei. Następnego poranka budzi się wraz z Kiko prz lesie, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do mista Magix, by ochronić innych. Nagle w lesie znajduje ją wiedźma Mirta, która tłumaczy Bloom, że wizja była fałszywa i że był to podstęp Trix. Po chwili Bloom odnalazły Winx, a następnie pojawiły się Trix. Między wiedźmami, a Winx wraz z Mirtą nawiązała się walka, w wyniku czego Mirta została przez Trix zamieniona w dynię. Bloom uwolniła potężną energię, którą przegoniła trzy wiedźmy, a Mirta została zabrana do Alfei. Bloom zasnęła w klasie, w czasie lekcji, na czym nakryła ją Griselda, która poprosiła ją do gabinetu dyrektorki. Bloom tłumaczy, że przez głos w głowie nie może zasnąć, lecz Griselda nie chce jej wierzyć. Faragonda jednak rozumie dziewczynę i pozwala jej wrócić do pokoju by wypocząć, a rozmowę na ten temat przełożą na później. Zmęczona Bloom napotyka się na korytarzu na profesora Wizgiza, który zgubił kopertę z odpowiedziami do egzaminu. Bloom chciała oddać ją profesorowi, lecz ten zniknął. Dziewczyna zanosi kopertę do reszty Winx, które usiłują przemienić Mirtę w człowieka. Przez jakiś czas dziewczyny zastanawiają się co z zrobić z odpowiedziami, ale w trakcie dyskusji Bloom zasnęła. Ponownie śnił jej się głos, lecz została wybudzona przez Griselde, która poprosiła ją do gabinetu dyrektorki. Bloom myślała, że chodzi o kopertę, jednak Faragonda opowiedziała jej o jej przeszłości. Głos w głowie Bloom należy do Daphne, historycznej nimfy Magix, strażniczki Smoczego Płomienia, który zapoczątkował ten wymiar. Według legend Daphne przebywa w Jeziorze Roccaluce, gdzie Faragonda zabrała Bloom na astralną podróż. Przemierzając dno jeziora natrafiły na nimfę, która podarowała Bloom kuferek z koroną. Po chwili obie wróciły do gabinetu, gdzie zakończyła się ich podróż. Bloom wróciła do pokoju, gdzie została zasypana pytaniami od dziewczyn. Tam ponownie zaczęły rozmyślać co zrobić kopertą. Kiedy Bloom usiłowała się uczyć, cały czas myślała o Daphne oraz wypadzie do Chmurnej Wieży z Brandonem. Próbuje do niego zadzwonić, jednak ten nie odbiera. Później Winx udają się do spiżarni schować kopertę. Ostatecznie każda z nich chciała podejrzeć na odpowiedzi, na czym wszystkie się nakryły. Flora schowała kopertę do szuflady w pokoju i Winx poszły spowrotem spać. Następnego dnia okazało się, ze kontrolowanie pokusy otwarcia koperty z odpowiedziami było już egzaminem, więc te czarodziejki, które jej nie otworzyły zdały na piątki z plusem. Winx udając się do szkoły omawiały nadchodzący dzień otwarty dla rodziców. Wchodząc do pokoju, Tecna twierdzi, że słyszała jakiś szelest, ale Bloom uznała, że tej się przesłyszało. Później Winx zostały wybudzone ze snu przez krzyki Stelli. Stella wyjaśnia, że miała dziwny sen. Po pocieszeniu jej Winx wróciły do swoich łóżek, jednak tym razem zostały obudzone przez krzyki z pokoju Tecny i Musy. Te wyjaśniają, że również miały dziwne sny. Flora porozumiewa się Mirtą, która tłumaczy, że w grasuje tutaj jakiś stwór, który powoduje te koszmary. Stwór zniknął wraz z nadejściem ranka, a Winx następnego dnia omawiają sytuację. Wieczorem, stwór ponownie zaatakował obierając sobie za cel Florę. Ta jednak nie zasnęła i zaczęła się bronić, a Kiko poinformował pozostałe Winx o ataku stwora. Czarodziejki przemieniły się i nawiązały walkę, która przeniosła się na zewnątrz Alfei. Tam po chwili pojawiły się Trix. Do akcji wkroczyła Faragonda, dzięki której pokonano potwora. Trix uciekły, a Faragonda zapytała się dziewcząt co się dzieje, same jednak nie wiedziały co odpowiedzieć. Kiedy Bloom nakłada na włosy Stelli odżywkę, wyjawia jej że chciałaby się dowiedzieć więcej o Daphne i Jeziorze Roccaluce. Stella pociesza dziewczynę, namawiając ją by zadzwoniła do Brandona. Kiedy Stella wyszła z pokoju Bloom zadzwoniła do chłopaka, tłumacząc mu co naprawdę stało się podczas ich wyprawy do Chmurnej Wieży. Po zakończeniu rozmowy powiedziała Stelli, że Brandon zachowywał się dziwnie. Stella pocieszyła przyjaciółkę, że ten na pewno do niej zadzwoni po pokazie, na który ten się szykuje. Później obwieszcza Winx, ze zamierza dostać się jakoś na pokaz w Czerwonej Fontannie i dowiedzieć o uczuciach Brandona wobec niej. Dziewczyny uważają, że to szalone, ale decydują się jej pomóc. Dostając się jakoś do szkoły, Bloom mija się z dziewczyną o imieniu Diaspro, która okazuje się być dziewczyną Brandona. Bloom uznała, że to musi być podstęp Trix, więc zabiera Diaspro do piwnicy, gdzie nawiązuje z nią walkę. Ostatecznie obie wparują na arenę, gdzie Diaspro wyjawia, że Brandon to w rzeczywistości książę Sky z Eraklyonu i jej narzeczony, który zamienił się tożsamościami ze swoim giermkiem Brandonem. Roztrzęsiona Bloom wraca do Alfei gdzie podejmuje decyzję. Bloom informuje Winx, że opuszcza Alfeę. Dziewczyny próbują ją odwieść od tego pomysłu, lecz Bloom jest zdecydowana. Będąc już na Ziemi, Mike i Vanessa przekonują Bloom, że szanują jej decyzję, jednak aura jaką dostrzega Bloom pokazuje jej, że myślą inaczej. Bloom ponownie pomaga Vanessie w kwiaciarni i dwa razy konfrontuje się z Mitzi. Kiedy wróciła ze spaceru do domu, zastała tam Trix i Knuta, którzy obezwladnili jej rodziców. Bloom przemienia się i nawiązuje walkę z wiedźmami, która przenosi się do miasta. Trix postanawiają użyć rodziców Bloom do szantażu, jednak ta ratuje ich. Trix wtedy ponownie zaczynają atakować, a Icy wyjawia Bloom prawdę – jest księżniczką planety Domino, posiadającą w sobie Smoczy Płomień, a Daphne jest jej starszą siostrą, która by ratować Bloom i płomień przed Trzema Prastarymi Wiedźmami, które zniszczyły Domino, poświęciła się i przeniosła małą Bloom na Ziemię. Trix następnie wykradły Bloom moc i opuściły Ziemię. Mike obudził Bloom, a po chwili w domu pojawiła się Stella, która zabrała dziewczynę spowrotem do Alfei. Będąc ponownie w Alfei Bloom wita się z Winx, po czy, zostaje poproszona przez Griseldę do gabinetu Faragondy. Tam wyjaśnia powód swojego odejścia, prawdę o swojej przeszłości oraz to że Trix odebrały jej moc. Następnie wraca do swojego pokoju, gdzie opowiada o wszystkim Winx. Później Winx zauważają czarne chmury pokrywające Magix oraz robale wylęgające się w Alfei. Profesor Palladium wbiega do ich pokoju i informuje dziewczyny o ataku na szkołę. Winx wybiegają i wszystkie z wyjątkiem Bloom przemieniają się, i pomagają innym uczennicom bronić szkoły. Faragonda prosi Winx do swojego gabinetu, gdzie informuje je o ataku Trix na magiczny wymiar. Dyrektorka proponuje Bloom udanie się do Domino i odnalezienie sposobu na odzyskanie mocy. Bloom wraz pozostałymi Winx zostaje przeniesiona przez profesora Palladiuma do Domino, gdzie próbują odnaleźć zamek królewski. Nagle pojawia się przed nimi śnieżny potwór, z którym Stella nawiązuje walkę. Potwór jednak uderzeniem w ziemię tworzy w niej pęknięcie, które odziela Bloom od reszty dziewczyn. Dziewczyna traci równowagę i wpada w przepaść. Bloom nie została ranna po upadku i wyrusza dalej po dnie szczeliny szukając wyjścia. Zauważa, że jaskinie które przemierza są w rzeczywistości zamkowymi korytarzami. Kiedy dotarła na dziedziniec zamek zaczął się trząść, a gdy ustało Winx odnalazły Bloom. Stella wraz z pomocą Tecny odmroziła sporą część zamku, po czym dziewczyny udały do podziemnych korytarzy. Bloom usłyszała wtedy tajemniczy głos, a po chwili pojawiła się przed nimi Daphne. Ta zaprowadziła je do skarbca Domino, gdzie Bloom znalazła swoją koronę oraz ujrzała scenę Daphne przenoszącej małą Bloom na Ziemię. Bloom przyrzekła sobie, że odnajdzie swoich rodziców, po czym Daphne zniknęła. Kiedy Winx zamierzały wrócić natrafiły ponownie na śnieżnego potwora wraz z wieloma mniejszymi stworami. Czarodziejki zmuszone były do odwrotu do zamku i bronienia się stamtąd. Potwory wdarły się do środka i kiedy wydawało się że są w sporych kłopotach pojawili się Specjaliści. Winx ostatecznie udało się pokonać potwora. Soecjaliści wyjaśniają Winx, że Czerwona Fontanna została zniszczona i że magicy musieli ukryć się w Alfei. Potem zabierają je spowrotem do Magix, a w trakcie podróży Bloom pogadza się ze Sky'em. W Alfei są witani przez Faragondę i Saladina. Dowiadują się również, że Knut przeszedł na ich stronę. Później w gabinecie Faragondy Bloom wyjawia plan włamania do Chmurnej Wieży opanowanej przez Trix, by tam spróbować odzyskać Smoczy Płomień. Zabiera ze sobą Sky'a, Brandona, Stellę i Knuta. Knut prowadzi ich przez tunele i ostatecznie wychodzą na śmietnisko Chmurnej Wieży. Tam zostały zaatakowane przez potwory, z którymi decydują się uniknąc walki, by pozostać niezauważonym przez Trix. Niestety potwory były za silne, po chwili pojawił się zamaskowany mężczyzna, który im pomógł. Jak się okazało był to Riven. Ruszając w stronę szkoły Riven opowiada co się z nim działo oraz przeprasza za wszystko. Knut zaprowadza grupę do Chmurnej Wieży i wprowadza ich do pokoju Trix, z którego następne schodzą do tuneli. Tam rodzielają się – Brandon i Riven udają się uwolnić więźniów, a reszte idzie po Płomień Smoka. Wkraczają do pokoju gdzie miał się on znajdowac, jednak nie było go tam. Po chwili pojawił się Trix, lecz te zostały zaatakowane przez Gryffin, która wydostała się z celi wraz z pozostałymi wiedźmami. Gryffin spowalania Trix, po czym wszyscy uciekają z wieży przez portal. Niestety Armia Ciemności zaczęła nadciągać, więc Sky wraz z Bloom zdecydowali się odciągnąć ich uwagę, by reszta mogła bezpiecznie przejść przez portal. Niestety w czasie ucieczki rozbijają się. Nie mogąc naprawić ślizgacza, na którym się poruszali, wyruszyli w stronę miasta Magix po pomoc. Decydują się przespać noc pod gołym niebem. Następnego dnia Bloom nagle słyszy głos Daphne, przez co dwójka rozdziela się i czarodziejka udaje się nad Jezioro Roccaluce. W jeziorze spotyka Daphne, która tłumaczy Bloom, że moc nadal w niej tkwi, a jej wątpliwości spowodowały brak możliwości użycia jej. Nimfa znika, a Bloom wynuża się z wody w postaci czarodziejki. Szybko udała się do miasta, gdzie Sky miał kłopoty i pokonała otaczające go potwory. Wyjaśniła chłopakowi co się nad jeziorem, a następnie ruszyli w stronę Alfei. Inne media Filmy Komiksy World of Winx Charakterystyka Osobowość Na początku spotykamy Bloom jako niepozorną nastolatkę, która nie wie nic o swoim pochodzeniu i silnych mocach. Później, gdy dowiaduje się więcej o sobie oraz skąd pochodzi, zaczyna być coraz bardziej ciekawa przeszłości, oraz bardzo chce poznać swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Ma tendencję do uciekania, gdy sytuacja ją przerasta. Jest bardzo uparta i niecierpliwa. Niekiedy zachowuje się dość impulsywnie co wiąże się z konsekwencjami dla niej i dla jej przyjaciół. Jej największym atutem, ale także słabością jest bycie strażniczką Smoczego Płomienia. Podczas gdy jej moc jest najpotężniejsza, przyciąga także dużo wrogów. Pomimo tego, że czarodziejka jest daleka od ideału i posiada wiele wad, Bloom ma złote serce. Dba o wszystkich przyjaciół, sojuszników oraz rodzinę (zarówno biologiczną, jak i przybraną). Jest zawsze chętna do pomocy i walczenia dla dobra sprawy. Okazuje się być także osobą bezinteresowną, opiekuńczą i prawdziwą liderką. Wygląd Bloom jest wysoką i chudą dziewczyną z jasnym kolorem skóry. Ma długie i rude włosy, których trzy kosmyki opadają jej na twarz – dwa dłuższe po bokach i jeden krótszy po środku. Ma szerokie oczy koloru niebieskiego. Ubiera się głównie w niebieskie i różowe kolory. Moce i zdolności Moce Bloom, oparte są na magii ognia, który może objawiać się w postaci smoków, kul ognia i wybuchów o różnym natężeniu. Zazwyczaj zadają duże obrażenia, ale czasem mogą służyć jako magiczna ochrona. Posiada również empatyczne zdolności rozpoznawania ludzkiej natury. Intensywność i siła jej magii jest wprost proporcjonalna do jej stanu emocjonalnego. Jest ona uważana za jedną z najsilniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych czarodziejek na świecie, ponieważ wszystkie jej magiczne moce i zdolności pochodzą od Wielkiego Smoka. Bloom, jako czarodziejka z mocą Smoczego Płomienia, może spontanicznie generować, symulować i manipulować ogniem oraz ciepłem. Bloom zna również kilka podstawowych czarów, uroków i zaklęć, z których wszystkie czarodziejki mogą korzystać, np.: telekinezy, czyli przesuwania przedmiotów siłą woli, zmiany kształtu i wyglądu, transmutacji przedmiotów z jednego na drugi, przenoszenia drobnych rzeczy. Bloom ma również talent to do rysowania jak i projektowania. Potrafi również szyć ubrania. Transformacje Magia Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix Tynix Ciekawostki